So Much Better Without You
by MeltingHoneyTea
Summary: It's alright, it's okay. I want payback, Ronald Weasley, for what you have done. DM/HG/BZ
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi all! My first fan fiction on Harry Potter alone! Golly! Anyway, it's either going to be a short story or a one-shot. Since I am a lazy pig. I don't really know how this is going to turn out, so… yeah. Just a random idea that popped into my head. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also don't own the song "It's Alright, It's Okay".

I stared at the piece of paper with hatred.

Then, I picked up my Cow Carl art puncher and started to punch paper cows out, slamming the button with as much force as possible without trying to break the table. Pretending that the button on top was the nose of a certain red-headed person named Ron Weasley, I literally punched the button with more vigor than I ever had in my life.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Yes, please indulge us in your little Muggle traditions, Granger; I would love to hear all about it."

I stopped punching cows. Then, I collected all the little paper cows on the table and kept them in a small wooden box.

"Shut your trap, Ferret. I'm trying to vent my anger and if this doesn't work, I feel that I might need a new punching bag- made of Malfoy."

With that, I waved my wand and spoke the Magic word.

"Incendio."

Burn, Ronald Billius Weasley, burn. Burn like the little paper cows and the small wooden box. Burn with the hatred I hold for you.

I would be truly happy if he were to burn to the depths of hell and never return to Hogwarts.

I could feel the sinking of the couch next to me. Geez, what had Blaise and Malfoy been eating?

Yes, Blaise.

He was the other Head, and therefore, after a few months, we started to be civilized to each other. However, that didn't apply to Malferret, who had been hanging here like it was his second home.

"I'm guessing this has to do with Ron Weasley."

"Yeah, the Weasel is the only one that can make her this mad."

"Hello, could you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

"I'm sorry, Miss I-Have-A-Stick-Stuck-Up-My-Arse, but you didn't seem to be paying attention for a minute here. Seemed to be concentrating too much on that box that's ashes I reckon."

I muttered evilly to myself, throwing a glare to Draco Malfoy. Honestly, he could be such a pain in the ass!

"So, what's up, Hermione?"

"Homework, burning a box to death, more homework, breaking up with Ronald Weasley, and oh- did I mention homework?"

"Yeah you did I think you said it thr- WAIT REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID!"

"Did. I. Mention. Homework."

I knew what Blaise wanted me to mention. I was just trying to avoid the issue.

"Stop trying to play around Granger. You said that you broke up with Weaselhead."

Damn Draco Malfoy with his inability to get distracted easily.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Blaise, are you deaf or something?"

"Yes, in fact I am. And what are you Draco, stupid?"

Boys. Always bickering childishly. You'd think being 17 would have inserted some common sense into them- but nooooo. All they had gotten inserted with was testosterone. And more testosterone.

"So, what happened?"  
Both Blaise and Malfoy leaned in closer as if they could actually get a better view. I sighed. What had happened to guys? Why were they so- so girlish?!

"Ron got too much testosterone inserted into his brain. Or what lack thereof."

Oops, did I really say that? I wasn't really tuning into what I was saying and therefore I just said whatever I felt like saying. Snickers which came from Malfoy proved that I did say what I thought I said.

"Let me guess, Granger. You caught him cheating with one of the Gryffindorks in the common room. From what I know, probably snogging with Brown."

"Ten points for you, Malfoy. Now tell me, how many babies will I have in the future?" I responded dryly.

"Depends on who you marry, Granger." He leaned closer so that our faces were almost touching. I saw him lick his lips. I shuddered involuntarily before he was torn away.

"Shove off Draco. Stop trying to seduce her."

"I wasn't trying to seduce her. I was replying to her comment and I think my response was a rather good one." He huffed angrily. Oh my God. I think guys now had too much progesterone in them instead.

"Wait. How did Malfoy know about Ron and- and…" I trailed off. I couldn't say her name.

Blaise tried to put his arm around me in what seemed to be an attempt of comforting me. I repeat- tried to. I moved away automatically before he could get a grasp on me before I banged into Malfoy's side.

"Shove off Blaise. Stop trying to seduce her."

Oh gosh. How childish could they get? They were mimicking each other?

"Hermione, what I was trying to say that was everyone, except you noticed what was going on between Brown and Weasley. You probably didn't notice, but they kept throwing each other glances during mealtimes, and lessons…"

What Blaise told me struck me deep. So that was why Ron had been disappearing lately! I felt no sadness, the sadness had passed. In fact, I felt anger. I was angry at myself for being so stupid. I was angry at myself for not realizing it sooner. I felt angry at Ron for cheating on me. And I felt angry at Lavender bloody Brown for stealing my boyfriend.

I walked up to my room, with whatever dignity I had left, slammed the door, and tried to suffocate myself with Pillow Dearest. It didn't work. So, I tried to sleep, hoping that all this would just be a dream when I woke up.

Next Morning - -

Okay, obviously yesterday night hadn't been a dream. Which meant that I couldn't sit beside Harry and The Cheater (who shall be known as TC from now onwards) because it would be really weird and TC would probably pull up his new girlfriend to snog or something. And that also meant that I couldn't sit beside Parvarti either because she and TC's girlfriend were BFFs.  
I felt thoroughly deserted.

I walked through the hallways and into the Great Hall for breakfast. I swore that all activities ceased- or maybe it was just me.

I quietly sat next to Neville Longbottom- there was an empty seat next to him- and all activities resumed immediately. I could see where Harry stood- from where he sat he gave me an apologetic look, but continued to stay with Ron. And where Harry stayed, Ginny stayed. Some friends.

And Ron- Ron Weasley! He had his arm draped- draped around HER. While eating bacon at a very fast and disgusting rate.

After nibbling on a piece of toast buttered with jam- I didn't feel very hungry- I picked up my bag, said bye to Neville, almost walked out of the Great Hall.

Repeat- Almost.

Until I remembered that I wanted to speak to TC about what occurred.

I turned back, ignoring the stares, and stomped up to TC.

Harry gave me a weak smile and hello, but I ignored him.

"Ronald, we need to talk."

He excused himself, gave what seemed to be a flirtatious look to her, and walked out of the wall with me.

"W-"

"There's no need to say anything, Hermione. It's too late."

How dare he cut me off? If looks could kill, TC would be ten feet under.

"One word, Ronald. Why."

"You have no one else except yourself to blame Hermione. If you weren't so bloody conceited, and such a bloody do-gooder and wouldn't make a move on me, I wouldn't have been cheating with Brown!"

Oh, so everything was my fault?

I said nothing, but walked away, with dignity.

_You told me there's no need  
To talk it out 'cause its too late  
To proceed and slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

_No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

I would never regret walking away from Ronald. He deserved it. And if he said that I was the one who caused everything, he could just rot in his grave.

But I wanted revenge. I needed payback. I would make Ron gravel and beg on his knees. And then, I would laugh. Because our relationship was over and he was the one who ruined it.

_It's alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, okay  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

And I was glad to say that only a tear slipped past me.

I would be so much better without him in my life.

I definitely wouldn't be sorry.

And you know what the best part is?

I know exactly who to help me.

Yup, Draco Malfoy and his darling friend Blaise Zabini.

AN: That's the end of the first chapter. What do you think of it? Sorry if it's crap. Honestly I don't mind flames. I would like some constructive criticism so if you have any ideas, please tell me. I would be glad to insert them in this story if it's reasonable. :D

Remember to review please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews. They've been positive so far so I don't have any replies. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up soon. Please REVIEW! It would make my (tiring, full of homework) day so much better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song "Revenge is Sweeter".

I blanked out during History of Magic today. Sure, I was copying notes down, but in my mind I was thinking which guy to approach first- Malfoy, or Blaise.

Blaise seemed to be the nicer of the two.

But Malfoy seemed to be more professional.

Blaise. Or Malfoy.

Blaise. Or Malfoy.

Blaise. Or Malfoy.

I stopped this when I saw TC poking Harry and both of them were looking very nervous. Apparently, what Professor Binns had just said would be on the N.E.W.T.s Exam and… as I glanced upon my parchment, filled with notes, I grinned.

Harry could handle himself fine- he was pretty hardworking after all.

But TC- he would be begging me for my notes and homework in less than a week.

Life was good.

I started copying down notes again.

"Okay… Heads it's Blaise, Tails it's Malfoy…"

I muttered to myself in my room. After dinner, in which I sat next to Neville, who was ready to welcome me, I rushed back to my room and dug out some Muggle change from my trunk.

I closed my eyes, flipped the coin with exact precision… And… It turned out to be Malfoy.

Well then, if Malfoy didn't accept my proposition, then I would go to Blaise. Either way, I had a good chance of one of them helping me.

--With Malfoy and Blaise-

--3rd person POV-

"Damn it Draco, stop playing with her."

"I'm not playing with anything, Zabini."

Blaise slammed Draco to the wall, both their faces flushed with anger.

"You think I don't know what you're trying to do? I'm your best mate, Drake; I've watched you for the past years. And I won't let you toss her around like some plaything before throwing her aside," he growled. "I won't let you hurt her."

Draco pushed Blaise back and readjusted his Slytherin tie, narrowing his eyes into slits.

"I told you once, I'll tell you again but I won't ever repeat it. I'm not playing."

"Do you think I'm playing, then?"

"I don't give a damn whether you're playing or not. Just know one thing, Blaise. Malfoys. Don't. Share."

Blaise leant in close to Draco, and Draco could nearly smell his minty breath.

"May the best man win then."

With that, he walked out of the Head Boy's room, and out of the Head room altogether.

Draco scoffed before his lips turned into a wide smirk.

Then, he went down to the common room- where Hermione was situated, blissfully doing her homework and where she remained totally oblivious to the fight that Blaise and Draco just had.

--With Hermione-

--Hermione's POV-

I muttered to myself as I ticked Potions off my homework list. The list was getting shorter and shorter. I was only left with DADA.

That's when I heard Malfoy come down- alone. I grinned to myself cunningly- this was the perfect time to ask him for help.

"Mal- Draco, come sit over here." I patted the space next to me.

I could see his eyes narrowing into little slits, and I knew why.

I had never ever ever called Malfoy "Draco" before.

Hesitantly, he took a seat next to me. I gave him a little smirk. He seemed surprised, even shocked, I'd say. But he still smirked back. I felt like slapping him.

"Mal- Draco… I need you to help me."

I knew he definitely would be shocked at this statement. Never, would he thought that I, Hermione Granger, would stoop down and ask him- Draco Malfoy- for help. Never.

"Help with what?"

I could hear the apprehension and hesitance in his voice.

"I need you to help me get revenge on Ronald Weasley."

I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"The pleasure of seeing him squirm like never before. The pleasure of annoying Harry and getting Pansy Parkinson off your back."

He was thinking through it thoroughly; I could see it in his eyes. He still gave me that little smirk of his.

"Let me think about it…"

Then he leaned closer.

"No."

"Fine then, Malfoy. Forget that I ever asked. I'll go ask Blaise instead."

I began to pack my things in a huff, ready to stomp back to my room and think of a better plan so that Blaise would be willing to help me until- until Malfoy grabbed my hand.

"No. I'll help."

I don't know what possessed him to say that. To think that he would help me. I was too deep into my thoughts- I didn't realize that he had dragged me on top of him. I glanced into his eyes- misty swirls of grey mixed with blue entranced me. I almost didn't realize that I had been holding my breath.

"Just remember, Granger. If you play with fire, you'll get burnt. Badly."

His fingers brushed my sides. I could smell his cologne- and sadly to say, it smelt good. Before I knew anything else, the fingers that brushed my sides became tangled in my hair and I was pulled down-

"What in the world is going on here, Hermione?!"

"Shove off, Potter."

I could hear Malfoy mumble as I was crushed against his chest. Somehow I didn't think that that was his original intention.

We both turned around. For some reason, I was flushed. I felt hot and tingly and it scared me- because I didn't know why I had this response to Malfoy.

But I suppose it was good that he saw it. Sooner or later the news would've spread to TC. This was a great way- TC would hear it from the mouth of his very best friend- The Boy Who Had Seen It All. Now that boy seemed like he was having a fit. You could literally see the steam pouring out of his ears.

"Hermione. Your room- now."

I was marched up to my room by Harry while all Malfoy could do was sit down there and sulk.

"What in the world possessed you to do that, Hermione? **Malfoy?** Don't you feel **ANYTHING** for Ron?"

Oh, so I'm the one to blame now? Great job, Harry, great job.

"Oh, so it's perfectly fine for Ron to go around snogging Lavender Brown like he owns the whole bloody Gryffindor Common Room but it's not ok for me to do whatever I want to do with Draco IN THE PRIVACY OF MY OWN COMMON ROOM? WITH NO ONE ELSE AROUND?"

Notice that I said Draco? That was all part of the ploy.

Harry flushed red again. He knew he was in the wrong, and so did I.

"Hermione, I-"

"Save it, Harry. It's clear where your stand lies. Now, if you'd excuse yourself, I have a password to change."

"Hermione- I just want you to know that no matter what you do, I'll stand by you."

I bit my lip.

"Harry, the day where you sat next to Ron Weasley and his new plaything like he didn't do anything wrong was the day that you broke my trust towards you. You knew that he was cheating, you didn't tell me. I had to find out the hard way- I had to find out last. You sat there like nothing was wrong, like Brown was Hermione Granger. You couldn't look me in the eye this morning, could you?"

He looked away, and I could see his fist clench up before he hit the solid object closest to us- the wall. Thankfully he didn't make a dent.

"Damn it, Hermione! You don't understand! Ron understands me more. I can't lose Ron and I can't lose Ginny either. I just… can't."

I scoffed mentally. Oh so he could lose me… Because I 'don't understand'.

"You think Ron understands you, Harry? You really think so? Well, let me tell you this: Just because Ron Weasley knows about Quidditch, just because he is a guy, and just because he's as interested in food as you are does not mean that he understands you more. Search your heart Harry, because it has been blinded."

With that, I opened the door, inviting him out.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione."

And he left my room, and the Heads Common Room altogether.

And I could only stare at his back. Note to self: Change the password.

I walked down slowly to where Malfoy was.

He seemed quiet. But then he spoke.

"I heard the commotion in your room."

"Yeah." I vaguely gestured somewhere in the direction of my room.

"So, Granger, do you want to start discussing the plans for your revenge now?"

I smiled and nodded.

"First of all, we must let Blaise into this."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because he's Head Boy. He's going to corner either you or me, and then he's going to get suspicious, etc. and it's very very unlikely that in one short day I changed your name from Malfoy to Draco, and speaking of your name, you should start calling me Hermione."

"Right, Hermione. So let's get started. First off, you need to change your image a little. And by that, I mean ALL your clothes."

"What?! What's wrong with my clothes?"

"If you've noticed, Gra- Hermione, we're not studying in a nunnery here. And to get Slytherin guys like me, to notice you, you need adjustments."

I snorted undignified-ly.

"Fine Mal-Draco, tell me what I need to do."

"Shorten your skirt, unbutton your blouse, loosen your tie, and get better underwear."

Okay. Shorten my skirt, unbutton my blouse more, loosen my tie, and get better under-WHAT?!

I spluttered, choking on air.

"How do you know what kind of underwear I have?" I pointed suspiciously at him, my eyes narrowing.

His lips curved into what seemed to be a seductive smirk as he pulled out a little black book.

"Well, Hermione, this book," he waved the book majestically in the air. "Happens to contain the type of underwear every Hogwarts girl in our year wear, as well as their sizes."

I scrambled for that book, but to no avail as Malfoy tauntingly waved it above my reach.

"Well I don't know what kind of underwear to get!"

"No worries, Gra-Hermione, because as we are speaking I've already gotten Adrian to get you some- and take it as a present from me- you need it anyway. Now worship me for my brilliance and efficiency."

I spluttered again, "Adrian- as in Adrian PUCEY?!"

"Yes- Adrian Pucey, and I do say your spluttering is rather undignified."

I knocked my head against the table.

Relax, Hermione. This was all for revenge…

Revenge against TC…

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were._

At this point, I knew that my path had to be carved out properly, or I would get burnt. Badly.

AN: Whee okay I'm done with this chapter. In the next chapter, Draco and Hermione will start with their great plan and perhaps they will get Blaise involved too! Isn't that exciting? Anyway, I'll need idea… So please please help me out, review and give me some ideas that they can execute out. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP so be patient!


End file.
